


Beautiful

by availec



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/availec/pseuds/availec
Summary: Super short and cliche and I might never add anything else onto this but \(:-:)/---Thank you for reading and please do drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this!





	Beautiful

_There once was a demon who spied an angel.  
The most skilled angel in all the world, looking lonely and sad. And so the demon approached this angel, wicked intentions hidden behind a beatific smile, and promised to show him the true meaning of beauty._

“Please no…” 

_The angel did not scoff, nor did he falter. He agreed, and the demon rejoiced. For he would show the angel the deepest recesses in the world, and take pleasure as the angel’s beauty soured._

He is sinking to his knees.  
There is so much pain.  
It is agony, filling up every crevice of his being;  
agony, making his decaying wings thrash wildly. 

_The demon brought the angel to indulge in every hidden sin. Greed, sadism, violence… The angel took it all in. He never complained, never questioned, never doubted. Slowly, his virtue was fading. And the demon found this beautiful._

A low whine slips past his lips, his arm pitifully outstretched towards the sky. 

Where the one he was calling for was not even looking at him; where the one he wanted was uncaring as he bled out; where the one he loved was immobile as soldiers advanced on him and his sight blurred.

Just as his eyes slid close, one last word slipped past his lips, soaked in longing; drowned in grief, “Reita…” 

_For what the demon did not expect, was that he would find the angel beautiful, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Super short and cliche and I might never add anything else onto this but \\(:-:)/  
> \---  
> Thank you for reading and please do drop a kudos or comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
